


El Efecto "Catsuit"

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes del estreno de la pelicula Avengers, el cast se dedico a hacer algunas visitas publicitarias a varios paises, entre ellos, Rusia.</p><p>Aqui, Chris Hemworth, Jeremy Renner y Tom Hiddleston visitaron el programa de un Tal Ivan (Urgant, para ser precisos) XD. En fin, que después del desastre en el programa, en el que Tom afirma que el es la Viuda Negra y usa un "catsuit" que lo hace sentirse HOT  XDD    Jeremy se queda con la idea, mientras Chris sigue siendo el fanboy no. 1 de Tom.</p><p>Es un trío, Chris/Jeremy/Tom. Ah, y es totalmente ficticio. El viaje a Rusia y la sesión de fotos y el programa si sucedieron, pero lo demás no XD es producto de mi imaginación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Efecto "Catsuit"

I

Tom y Chris voltearon a ver a Jeremy muy sorprendidos, al escucharlo hacer esa pregunta. Específicamente a Tom.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si iba en serio, lo de la Viuda Negra. Es decir… —trató de corregirse, volviendo al tema en broma que Tom había respondido en el programa—. Fue como si… como si realmente…

Hiddleston no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa que se instala en su rostro al darse cuenta que Jeremy se ha sonrojado. Y no es producto del vodka cruzado con cerveza, ni de la opípara cena que han compartido los tres, sentados despreocupadamente en la mesa de uno de esos pequeños y muy bulliciosos barecillos, perdidos en la caótica y exuberante vida nocturna moscovita. 

Han terminado sus compromisos con la prensa, con los medios, y es tiempo de un pequeño respiro. Se sienten libres por unas horas, y las aprovechan. Sin duda, les dijo Tom, será una noche inolvidable.

—Iba totalmente en serio, Jeremy —le responde con la mirada fija y una expresión un poco más canalla. Y Chris se ríe bajo, grave, con esa risa que logra hacer vibrar a las personas en muy diferentes niveles. Nunca creyó que esa noche lo haría vibrar a él de manera distinta—. Chris te lo puede confirmar.

—¿incluso lo del “catsuit” —vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, agradablemente mareado y con un repentino calor envolviéndolo. Debe ser por la borrachera.

—Ajá —no tiene idea si está empezando a alucinar, porque al fondo de esa sonrisa en su mirada, brilla una rara chispa que no es común en él—. Lo traigo en el equipaje. ¿Quieres verlo?

 

II

Jeremy no sabe muy bien cómo terminó ahí, en la habitación de Hiddleston, desnudo y perdido entre esos “dioses asgardianos”. Aún de pie, a un lado de la cama, se deja llevar por los besos profundos y cautivadores de Tom frente a él, y se rinde a las caricias y los gruñidos placenteros de Chris, tras él.

Tal vez ha sido el vodka, o la pregunta que siguió a su pregunta, con los verdes ojos de Tom fijos en los suyos, recargado en una pose felina, tal como si él fuese el pajarillo a cazar. No lo sabe con certeza.

Lo que sí sabe, y recuerda, es parte del trayecto. Sólo flashazos en su memoria, porque todo ha sido tan rápido y extraño, y nunca, nunca, se había sentido igual. 

Recuerda que caminaron un poco, abrazándose entre ellos con la excusa de sostenerse mutuamente, y de pronto, estaban en el lobby del hotel. Recuerda el brazo cálido de Chris sobre sus hombros, oprimiendo con su mano esa zona de la clavícula con travesura mientras su risa le cosquilleaba la piel; también recuerda la voz modulada de Tom, mientras le rodeaba la cintura y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar su oído y acariciarlo con insinuaciones mitad en broma, mitad en serio. 

Recuerda que el primero en besarlo fue Chris, al entrar en el elevador, cuando lo arrancó del abrazo del otro y lo estampó contra el muro metálico, sujetando sus hombros al tiempo que buscaba sus labios sin permiso, con ruda desesperación mal contenida, ignorando el jadeo y la pequeña queja al chocar contra el metal. Tom lo “rescató”, empujando a Chris mientras le llamaba australiano bruto, haciéndolo enfadarse cuando le recordó al otro que no es tan fuerte como ellos; sin embargo, el enfado le duró bien poco, porque sin quitarlo realmente de su lado, sin soltarlo ni uno ni otro, se besaron. 

Jeremy vio fascinado, pegado contra la pared del elevador mientras éste subía, cómo compartían ese beso fiero, hambriento, acariciándose impune y lujuriosamente, haciendo onomatopéyicos ruidos de animales en celo, mientras la temperatura del lugar aumentaba por lo menos cincuenta grados más. 

Recuerda que intentó tocarse sobre la ropa, pero ellos se lo impidieron, apenas separados uno del otro, viéndolo como si fuese un apetitoso bocado.

 

III

Sabe que Tom lo guió a su habitación, sujetándole una mano con la suya, seguidos por Chris. Con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello revuelto, se reían como chiquillos dispuestos a un nuevo juego, excitados y estúpidamente felices. Recuerda también que justo al llegar y abrir la puerta, Tom lo jaló al interior, recargándose él contra la pared para permitirle alcanzarlo, pegado a su pecho mientras sentía sus manos bajando a su trasero, acariciando sus glúteos sobre el pantalón, obligándolo a frotarse contra él, mordisqueando levemente sus labios, invadiéndolo un poco, conquistándolo. Sabe que Chris cerró la puerta mientras se quitaba el saco y desabrochaba el chaleco, alcanzándolos, posicionándose detrás de Jeremy, pegando su cadera para acoplarse al ritmo que habían ya encontrado él y Tom. 

Recuerda la fragancia de la loción de Chris mezclándose con la de Tom, embriagándolo aún más; recuerda el leve resabio del vodka en el aliento de Tom, y de la cerveza en el de Chris, cuando ambos peleaban por sus labios, cuando se coordinaban y lo besaban en una casi imposible posición. 

Tuvo un lapsus extraño, sintiéndose flotar cuando entre los otros dos lo llevaron a la cama en ese abrazo de tres, arrancándose la ropa mutuamente, besándose uno al otro, al otro, al otro… 

En medio de una placentera bruma, siente que Chris lo levanta con facilidad, recostándolo en la enorme cama —“siempre fastuoso, Hiddleston”, le reclama—, continuando con el juego pasional que posiblemente les llevará toda la noche. Sabe que está entre ellos, uno arriba, otro abajo, ambos a sus lados, él sobre ellos, ellos rodeándolo, sujetándolo; uno abriéndolo, preparándolo, exponiéndolo; el otro suturándolo con caricias de sus dedos, de su lengua; fundiéndolo, destrozándolo, rehaciéndolo, reconstruyéndolo…

Tom es estilo, masturbándolo lenta y tortuosamente, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos elegantes y diestros. 

Chris es vehemencia, explorándolo con su boca, obligándolo a ser flexible, inundándolo de sensaciones fuertes y violentamente liberadoras. 

¿Lo peor? Que no tiene la más jodida idea de qué pueda ser él, porque está arrobado entre ellos, totalmente extraviado en éxtasis y lujuria. Perdido y condenado. Se siente gigantesco, pero también se siente frágil, como hecho de cristal, y de terminaciones nerviosas en cada milímetro de su cuerpo; se siente hecho de fuego y deseo, expuesto y protegido en sus brazos. 

Sabe que podría adorarlos toda la noche, venerarlos hincado entre sus piernas, ofreciéndose a sí mismo a uno y a otro.

 

IV

Chris lo posee primero. Lo sujeta por la cadera, hincado, reclinado contra la cama. Tom lo sostiene, recostado debajo de él, hablándole dulcemente al tiempo que lo acaricia y lo distrae de ese momentáneo dolor de la entrega. Besa sus párpados y lame sus labios hinchados, acariciando su frente y su espalda, mientras Chris se abre paso y lo reclama suyo, sin palabras, con jadeos y gruñidos, bañado en sudor, dejándole mordiscos llenos de saliva en sus hombros. 

¿Eso que dicen, que se siente como si lo partieran por la mitad? Totalmente cierto. 

Siente a Chris como metal hirviendo, haciéndole daño, inundándolo, casi asesinándolo, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbra, empezando a cambiar esa sensación del dolor invasivo a una cosquilleante fricción. Y lo que le salva, lo que lo mantiene deseando más, a pesar de casi terminar desgarrado, es la sonrisa de Tom frente a él, sus ojos claros clavados en su rostro, tranquilizándolo, mimándolo, tal como lo haría con un pequeño gatito.

Chris no lo espera. Se deja ganar por la leve embriaguez que aún lleva encima, y termina en movimientos un tanto descordinados, con la voz ronca y una especie de rugido ahogado. Tom bufa un poco descontento, con un "típico de ti, Hemsworth" dicho entre dientes. Sin embargo, se recompone rápido, obligando a Chris a no aplastarlos con su peso. 

Le ha quedado la responsabilidad de complacer a Jeremy, porque vamos, no puede dejarlo así, a la mitad. Sería un pésimo anfitrión. Y tal vez Tom sea lo que quiera, pero eso, un mal anfitrión, jamás.

Lo hace cambiar de posición, recostándolo contra la almohada, asaltando otra vez su boca antes de bajar lentamente, trazando caminos con su lengua, entreteniéndose en su pecho para mordisquear los pezones endurecidos, mientras sus dedos juguetean en los glúteos, rasguñando levemente, pellizcando un poco, incluso, palmeando con travesura. Baja otra vez, hasta que alcanza su objetivo. Y sin mucho aviso, con un par de largos lengüetazos y pequeños besos repartidos en toda su longitud, sabiamente, se apodera de él, de Jeremy, envolviéndolo con su lengua, saboreándolo de verdad. 

Tom demuestra nuevamente que no sólo sabe utilizar su boca para hablar con elocuencia. También lo hace muy bien en otras áreas, muy placenteras, por cierto. Lo hace llegar varias veces al límite, arañando el orgasmo para en seguida, retenerlo, y Jeremy no sabe si resistirá el juego. 

Hasta el momento en que Tom decide que es tiempo, o en verdad lo matará de ganas. Así que lo suelta, lo saca de su boca, y se arrodilla entre sus piernas abiertas. No se sorprende cuando el cuerpo de Jeremy lo recibe sin mucha dificultad, casi sin dolor, palpitante y deseoso. Chris le facilitó el camino, así que lo aprovecha con entusiasmo.

 

V

Tom no sólo lo posee; Tom lo hace bailar en un ritmo suave, ligero, cambiando rápidamente a uno rápido e intenso, profundo y armonioso. Jeremy no tarda en acoplarse a él, casi maullando, pidiendo más cada vez que siente el cuerpo de Tom separarse un poco de él, para en seguida, hundirse profundo, sensibilizándolo en cada embestida, en cada vaivén, en cada jadeo. 

Su momento, el golpe rotundo, espásmico, que lo deja ciego mientras se vacía, a pesar de que se siente lleno, colmado, llega mientras Tom lo besa, hundido por completo en su interior. Se arquea buscando más profundidad, tratando de sentirlo más intensamente, intentando fundirlo a su cuerpo si fuese posible, hasta que cae laxo, tembloroso y exhausto ante él. 

— _La petite mort_ —susurra Tom en su oído con voz sensual, maximizada en el perfecto acento francés en el que la pronuncia, mientras continúa un vaivén lento ahora, aún dentro de su amante. Si no estuviese tan devastado debido a ese orgasmo espectacular, Jeremy podría correrse otra vez sólo con eso. Lo único que logra, tratando de coordinar su aturdido pensamiento, es decir en un mal ruso, la palabra recién aprendida en el programa al que asistieron.

— _Spasibo_ —susurra, con la boca seca y la voz hecha girones debido a la respiración irregular, a los restos de los jadeos que aún se enredan en sus labios. 

Por supuesto, Tom le sonríe de manera luminosa mientras Chris se carcajea desde el otro lado de la cama, viéndolos nuevamente con hambre. 

Y en medio de una lánguida sonrisa cansada, Jeremy entonces resiente ser el más débil de los tres. 

Porque esta noche, presiente, será muy, muy larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salio del prompt que se lanzo en la comunidad de theavengers_esp, en el kinkimeme. 
> 
> La direccion del video, por si lo quieres ver y te quieres reir un ratito, es:   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIk4H9cj2Wk&feature=related


End file.
